Soulless Soul
by shutuppunk
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean meet Sam's soul mate on the road when he doesn't have a soul? Rated K for mild language (barely) SamxOC
1. Chapter 1

They were on a case when they met her. She was a surprise to them to say the least. Sam and Dean Winchester never met someone they cared about so much that they let them come on the road with them. But then again she always seemed to be the exception to their rules. And Ella Beebe never really gave a shit that she broke all their rules.

They were in New York when they found a vamp nest in a small town called Alphafalls. When they got there it was close to midnight so Dean convinced Sam to stop at a bar (not that it was hard to. He didn't seem to mind anything after he got out of the cage). So stopping at the 'Red Fang' (how ironic) they sat at the bar talking about vampires and their favorite hunter Gordon.

"So why do you have to decapitate them. It's the story that they need a stake to the heart or something?" The bartender commented, over hearing their ridiculous (or so it seemed) conversation.

"Because the stories are just a load of bull," Dean said dismissively, "And why are you listening to us anyway?"

"Dude, I'm a bartender. My main source of entertainment is my customers' talking. And your's is definitely the most amusing,"

"Well if you knew it was real, you wouldn't think that," Sam retorted, not having his usual filter. The tender gave him a quizzical look.

"Dammit Sammy!" Dean turned to him angrily, "We've talked about this,"

"What! It's not like she'll believe us!" Sam declared. But as he turned to her his sentence died in his mouth. She looked deathly pale and ready to cry.

"They're real?" She croaked, her throat thick.

"Yes!""No!" The brothers replied simultaneously. The girl called over her co-worker and said she was going outside for a second. She then grabbed both the boys' arms and took them to the alley.

"Give me an explanation," she ground out between deep breathes.

"Vampires are real and they're killing people in your town," Sam talked before Dean could object.

The girl, whose Ella if you haven't already figured that out by now, closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall taking slow breaths. "Is that what happened to Abby and the others?" She asked her hand resting against her forehead.

"Abby Welton?" Dean's voice was laced with curiosity, "You knew her?"

"Knew her! She was-" Ella's voice cracked as she thought of this so called Abby, "She was my sister,"

"I didn't know she had a sister?" Sam questioned, not recalling hearing about a sister in the Welton family.

"I'm, uh, a bit estranged from my family. Abby was the only one who thought I was worth defending when my parents were dicks to me," Ella smiled breathlessly at the memory before the tears in her eyes started to spill over.

"I'm- I'm sorry for your loss," Sam's voice was quiet and strangely emotional. Dean looked at him surprised as Ella gave a cold laugh.

"Ha like you give a shit anyways," she wiped her face with the heel of her hand before straightening, "So when do we kill these 'vampires'"

"There is no we!" Dean talked as Sam stared at Ella silently a curious look on his face, "You are not coming!"

"Oh yes I am," Ella contradicted, "there is no way I'm going to stand idly by while two douchebags kill the things that murdered my sister,"

"I won't let you come!,"

"I'd like to see you try!" The two, one hunter and one bartender, stood a bit too close together both sporting a stubborn look. They were stuck in a staring contest until Sam cleared his throat.

"Sorry to say this," he said hesitantly, as if he really was, "But we don't know you."

"Haha!" Dean huffed in succession.

"I'm Ella Beebe. Twenty-six. Born and raised here in Alphafalls. Loaded. Trying to get into Cornell. Bartender. And very, very pissed off," Ella stuck her hand out to Sam, as if just meeting him (which she was), "Your turn,"

Sam smiled slightly before grasping her hand, "Sam Winchester. Twenty-seven. Born in Kansas. Grew up on the road. Broke. Was a law student at Stanford. Hunter of all things Supernatural," Sam flashed her a grin before dropping his hand and pointing to Dean, "That's my older brother, Dean. He's thirty-one. Grew up on the road to. Also broke. And a college dropout. Also a hunter,"

"There," Ella raise her eyebrows at Dean, challenging him, "Now that we're best buddies, will you 'let' me come,"

"No way," Dean scoffed, glancing at Sam to get his support. But what he saw was unexpected. His brother, who he didn't consider his brother at the time due to his missing soul (and therefore all human abilities to feel), had an expression somewhere between surprise and affection directed at the girl. Ella huffed angrily and narrowed her eyes. She stood there quietly, a calculating look on her face before throwing her hands in the air dramatically,

"Fine!," her hands fell back to her side with a small thud, "Whatever," She stalked back into the bar, not looking back at the two confused hunters. Dean looked as though he was trying to solve the world's hardest math problem while Sam looked like he was just told that his gerbil died in a strange way. A cross between amused and saddened.

"Well that was a bit strange," Dean remarked before heading towards the Impala. Sam's face scrunched in confusion as he followed Dean. They spent the next few hours scoping out places where the nest might've been. Finally they found an abandoned building near the edge of town, a thick forest lining the horizon.

"Let's go take these things down Sammy," Dean opened the truck to reveal their extensive arsenal.

"Should we really just storm in?" Sam idly picked up one of the machetes as his brother rooted through the collection.

"It's a small nest Sam. We'll be fine,"

"Okay," They quietly made their way towards the building, weapons in hand. As they creaked open the door, the two brothers realized they had underestimated the total amount of vamps. Dean had guessed that there were no more than seven, but in reality it was probably close to double that plus some. The brothers shared a look and started to retreat. But as he was walking backwards, Sam tripped over an old tire, rousing the inhabitants of the fading building.

"Shit Sammy!" Dean yelled as a couple vamps came after them. Some stayed where they were, watching the younger and more eager members chase the intruders. But as their heads started dropping the older and more experienced vampires growled and lunged at the brothers.

"Dean!" San bellowed, one of the bigger guys had him pinned and was trying to eat his face off.

"Sam!" Dean looked on the his brother's situation helplessly, he was trapped behind a wall of the vamps who abandoned Sam after he was taken. Sam saw Dean swinging mercilessly at the group that had him trapped but it was no use. He would never make it in time. As his fingers grazed the edge of the nearest weapon, thick red blood oozed from the vampires neck.

"Dean?" Sam didn't know who it was who saved him until they pushed the limp body to the side. Before him stood a smirking Ella, a machete in hand, her eyes glinting with excitement and revenge.

"Guess again Sammy," She winked turning to the closest vamp. "Come and get it bitch," she breathed the fury evident in her voice. As she dealt with that Sam scurried off the ground and snatched a hatchet from the ground. The three soon had the entire nest dead. "So," Ella rested the bloodied machete on her shoulder as she grinned at the boys, "Is this what you do all the time?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait so let me get this straight," Dean was pacing around the dim motel room furnished with pink and green decor with his little brother and the stranger who saved said brother's life, "You followed us all night and then broke into Baby's trunk, stole a machete and then came into a dangerous vampire nest without any help whatsoever?"

"Yeah," Ella nodded, "That about covers it,"

"You could've died!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah. But I didn't. And if I did lay off than the gentle giant here would be dead," Ella pointed a thumb at Sam, exhausted after her adrenaline wore off and Dean lecturing her, "So, I'll be going now. Stop by at the bar before you go. I'll be working the late shift tomorrow night,"

Ella left the motel room and left the two boys alone. Dean seemed extremely pissed off that Ella was able to track them and break into the Impala while Sam seemed oddly pleased.

"I like her," Sam nodded looking at Dean with a smile. Dean threw his hands in the air this time and collapsed onto his bed, "If you like her so much then why don't you go kiss her or something," he grunted his arm shielding his eyes. Next think he heard was the room's heavy door slamming shut and Sam's heavy steps echoing down the hall. Dean rolled his eyes and shut the light off, falling asleep.

"Hey Ella!" Sam caught the bartender right as she was starting her car. She turned and gave him a quizzical look before his lips crashed into her's for what seemed like an eternity but was really five seconds, "That's for saving me,"

Ella smiled and pulled Sam back into a kiss. They stood there entangled in each other for a minute before Ella pulled away climbing back into her car, "That's for needing to be saved,"

She drove out of the lot, waving to Sam in the mirror as he stood at the curb smiling his first genuine smile in to long. As he slowly wandered back to the room, he took note of the fact that he was suddenly caring about something since he got out of Hell. He sat back in the old desk chair with chipping paint that the motel provided and opened his laptop, the dull light illuminating his happy face. And when Dean awoke in the morning his brother still had the faintest smile planted on his face.

"Morning Sam," Dean yawned, "What're you so happy about?" Sam shrugged, realizing that he was a bit embarrassed by the reaction a simple kiss elicited from him. Dean mumbled something about chick flick moments as he walked into the bathroom, yawning again."Breakfast?" He suggested when he came out, a bead of water dripping down the side of his face.

"Sure," Sam shrugged, closing the book he had started reading when Dean woke. They headed out to the Impala in a familiar silence. Stopping at the closest diner, they ordered their food and Dean decided to start asking questions.

"So Sammy," He started, picking up his fork stabbing a piece of sausage, "How'd it go with Ella last night? I was asleep by the time you came back"

"Shut up Dean!" Sam snapped, feeling a foolish grin start to creep up on him. He picked up his orange juice and took a sip to hide it from his prying brother.

"Oh, come on Sammy!" Dean persisted, "It couldn't have been that bad,"

"It wasn't bad at all actually," Sam allowed himself a small smile before forcing a neutral look on his face.

"See now we're getting somewhere! So what? Did you get a little backseat action?" Dean smirked, the corners of his eyes crinkling the tiniest bit. He leaned towards his brother, supporting his weight his elbows.

"No. We just kissed is all," Sam could feel himself flushing feeling even more foolish.

"Really!?" Dean was incredulous, "So you're on cloud nine over a kiss? What are you twelve?"

"Whatever. I guess it is stupid," Sam muttered into his glass, poking at the muffin he got with a fork.

"No, that's not what I meant Sammy," Dean could tell that his brother was feeling stupid, "I was just surprised. This is just the emotive you've been since the cage. And all over one kiss,"

"Mhm," Sam grunted, effectively stopping the conversation.

But later that night Dean couldn't help but bring it up again.

"So what are you going to wear on your date little brother?" Dean teased Sam as ten started to roll around.

"What date?" Sam looked up from the thick leather bound book he was flipping through to gaze at his brother curiously.

"You know with Ella at the bar?" Dean smirked as Sam realized what he was talking about.

"That isn't a date, it was inviting us to the bar before we leave town. While she is working," Sam rolled his eyes but really he had been thinking about going to the bar later.

"Whatever you say, Sammy," Dean smiled widely and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. And he stayed there until Sam stood up and announced they should head to the bar.

"Oooh, eager are we Sammy?" Dean teased, but followed suit as Sam shrugged on his coat and left the room. Again they drove in silence, except for the soft notes flitting through the radio. When they pulled into the parking lot of the bar Sam furrowed his brow at the flipping in his stomach. It felt as though someone was squeezing it until he couldn't breath and that a whale was jumping from the water in there.

"Coming Sammy?" Dean stood in front of car watching as Sam didn't move to get out, but instead made a weird face at his stomach. That seemed to jolt him out of whatever thought he was lost in, because he quickly jumped out of the Impala and joined his brother, his hands shoved roughly into his jacket. As the two walked in they were able to focus more on their surroundings than before. The bar had a few booths lined against the back and side wall, under an array of purple lights. With two pool tables in the middle of the floor, maybe fifteen feet from each other the rest of it was filled with tables and chairs. And to finish it all off there was a bright red neon sign that read 'Red Fang' on the opposite wall to the door.

"Wow, nice decor," Dean muttered as they headed to the actual bar and sat on two of the stools lining it.

"Sam! Dean!" A voice called, when they turned they saw Ella smiling at them, "Glad you came,"

"Of course," Dean flashed her a grin, "Sammy here wouldn't miss your second date for the world,"

Sam flushed a bright red as Ella gave a short laugh, "So I guess last night's spontaneous declaration of whatever the hell you were trying to say was our first date?"

"I guess you could say that," Sam smiled, feeling oddly out of his league, and even though you couldn't tell Ella had the same feelings rushing through her mind.

"Well, pretty good as far as first dates go," Ella laughed, and Sam could feel himself loosen up. For the rest of the night they talked about nothing and everything, laughing and crying (okay not really but that sounded better). And when Dean finally said they should leave everyone didn't really want it to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't stay any longer?" Ella asked, wanting them to stay.

"'Fraid not," Dean shrugged, "When a hunter hits a town you can't stay,"

"So I'll probably never see you again?" Ella sighed and rested her head on her hands. Her gut twisted at the thought of not seeing them again and she didn't quite understand why.

"Unfortunately," Sam nodded a grim expression crossing his features.

"Well let me see you out," Ella suggested, rubbing the palms of her hands on her pants and making her way around the bar. As the trio started walking out Ella got stopped by one of her customers so of course the boys stopped to.

"Hey Ella," The man was obviously drunk and his words were slurred, "Where you going with those two bozos?"

"Get off of me Micky," Ella sighed and tried to tug her arm away but the guy just tugged her closer.

"Come on baby. I can show you a good time," Micky laughed, filling Ella's nose with the smell of alcohol and smoke.

"Let go Micky," Ella said sternly, a cold look on her face barely laced with a hint of fear. Sam and Dean started forward seeing that the man was going to cause a scene.

"Oh come on doll," Micky smiled, his yellowed teeth showing the crooked silver tooth he had. Ella ripped her arm from his obviously not that hard grip.

"I want you out of my bar," Ella ground out her finger pointed to the door.

"Fine. I don't need no shiner 'gain," Micky grumbled, stumbling down the street, using the lights as his only guide in the dead sky.

"He a problem often?" Sam questioned, glaring down the sidewalk even though the Micky fellow had disappeared.

"Just a pest really. Annoying but nothing I can't handle," Ella sighed and stuck her hands in her jean pockets.

"What'd he mean by shiner? And why didn't pull away sooner if it was so easy?" Dean asked as they approached the sleek black car he called Baby.

"Last time when he kept grabbing me when I pulled away, I gave him a black eye. I figured I would give him a chance. He was actually a good guy before he was a drunk. Anyway he has the muscle mass of a two month old." Ella shrugged. The three of them stood by the car ready for goodbyes. Dean climbed into the Impala, allowing Ella and Sam to have a word.

"See you around yeah?," Sam finally broke the silence that fell over them. But it was back again as soon as he opened his mouth. Not because either didn't want to say something but because they couldn't. Ella had pulled Sam into a kiss gripping the nape of his neck. He leaned into it (he was a couple inches taller than Ella), holding her midsection tightly.

"That's for leaving," Ella whispered, pulling away from Sam. Sam looked at her sadly and climbed into the Impala. The car pulled away from the curb and Ella stood there as Sam stuck his hand out in a wave.

Two months after that Dean was walking out of a motel room and to the one next door. Knocking on the door he opened it. Inside was a sleeping Ella. He shook his head and walked towards the bed, almost tripping on her shoes. The room was small, meant for one person. It only had a bed, a side table, tv and small bathroom.

"Don't worry Dean-o, I'm up," Ella told Dean, her eyes not even open. Dean scowled at her and left the room without a word, slipping over her shoes and catching himself on the door frame. Ten minutes later Ella was driving into a small town in Minnesota with the boys.

"So what happened here again?" Ella questioned as they walked into the library to look up old records not listed online.

"Two were found dead in a locked apartment. Their hearts were torn out of their body. complete strangers to each other," Dean answered, not even bothering to look over at the woman.

"So why were they in a locked apartment together on the night they died?" Ella said quietly as they walked up to the front desk.

"FBI Agent Jon. This is my partner Agent Parker. We need to see all the files you have on the townspeople before everything was posted on computers," Sam held out his fake badge to the librarian. The man behind the counter squinted at their badges before gesturing for them to follow him. He led them to a door behind the counter and turned to them lazily.

"All the older documents we have are stored here. They aren't usually available to the public," He opened the door and all three of them made to go in, "Wait wait wait. Who's she? I didn't see her badge?"

Dean and Sam shared a look meaning they had no idea what to say. Luckily Ella did, "I'm just an intern, stuck with Scully and what's his name here. You don't mind if I go in do you, hot stuff?" Ella smiled flirtatiously and twirled part of her hair, "I do love to read. And bookworms," Ella winked as the librarian nodded and let her pass.

"Nice job," Sam nodded as the door closed behind them. Ella smiled as she started looking at the archives in the room.

"Yeah," Dean nodded as he watched the other two scanning the boxes. But Skully and what's his name? Seriously?"

"What? He obviously doesn't like the fact that you're Feds, I just played on that," Ella shrugged, giving Dean a small smile. He turned to another one of the boxes, turning his back to Ella. The bartender sighed and continued to route through the box. An hour later they were still rooting through the boxes that lined dozens of shelves in the cold room.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's freezing in here," Ella said looking up from whatever file she was reading from. But if you were there you wouldn't have heard her very well because Dean started talking over her.

"Well we've been here forever and frankly, I'm starving," Dean stood and put his hand on the handle readying to leave.

"But what about the case?" Sam objected sitting next to Ella at the dented metal table set up in the room.

"Hey now that you've got your girlfriend here to help you don't need my help anymore," Dean left and slammed the for behind him leaving an annoyed Sam and distraught Ella behind.

"Don't worry Ella," Sam said gently, "He'll come around eventually,"

"But what if he doesn't?" Ella asked, "I dropped everything I had to come with you guys. And besides I can't stand the thought of leaving and I don't understand and it's just so frustrating!"

"Look. He's just upset that you were able to fake a case for us is all," Sam put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "He'll get it over it,"

"Yeah I guess," Ella grunted, suddenly standing, "I'm going to get some air real quick. Be back in a flash,"

As Ella walked out of the library into the warm April air she thought all about how she came to be with the boys and felt regret brewing in her stomach. After they left Ella had started feeling very down. She got bored and slept most of her days. She was in trouble of losing her job at the bar when her best friend Madi decided to confront her.

"Look Ella," Madi barged into her friend's room not bothering to knock, "I know you're not just 'tired'. Something is wrong! Something about those guys last month is making you depressed. And I'm not going to stand by and let it happen!"

"You're right," Ella sat up from her laying position on her bed and looked at Madi, "Madi something is wrong. I feel so bored and sad. I can't help it. It's something about Sam. What do I do?"

"Call them. Tell them to come get you or something," Madi suggested sitting next to her friend, "Or I don't know find them?"

"They wouldn't just come and get me," Ella complained, "And I don't know how to find them!"

"Okay well then. It's time to put 'Project Ella's Boyfriend' into action!" Madi exclaimed, hauling Ella, bedhead and all, off the bed.

"Shut up Madi," Ella giggled, following her friend. Two hours later the two had effectively devised a plan to get the Winchester brothers to them. On the next full moon they paid a random teenager fifty dollars to go 'missing' for three days. Next step was to call animal control and say they saw a 'big hairy wolf-like man' take the kid. And last was to wait. It worked. On the third day Sam and Dean caught wind of it and made their way to upstate New York, where Ella and Madi would be waiting for them at the city limits.

"Is that Ella?" Sam pointed to the figure sitting on a crumbling brick wall. They pulled over and Sam walked over to her to 'go get your girlfriend' using Dean's words, "Uh, hey Ella,"

"Shut up," Ella pulled on the tie from Sam's suit and pulled him down to her for a kiss. They stood there wrapped in each other for who knows how long before Dean interrupted them.

"As much as I love being able to blackmail my little brother about his excitement to see you, we gotta go. We have a case.

"Nope," Ella shook her head, still holding onto Sam's crumpled tie, "It was fake. It was all me and my friend. We paid some kid to disappear. He's at the police station now actually,"

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked, fixing his released tie.

"She's coming with you," Madi declared, "She was all depressed and stuff without you,"

"No she's not," Dean yelled. Madi and Dean quickly found themselves in an argument as Ella and Sam talked quietly.

"Can I come with you Sam?" Ella asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Look, I would love if you could come but it's too dangerous and Dean would never allow it," Sam explained, feeling himself sadden with having to leave Ella again.

"You don't know if it's too dangerous for me or not! And I'll promise to keep out of harms way. And we're our own people. He can't decide everything for you,"

"I know it's insanely stupid to do this but okay," Sam smiled widely and pulled Ella into their fifth kiss. And eventually Dean begrudgingly agreed but he gave Ella the cold shoulder after that.

"I shouldn't have done this," Ella scolded herself, "This is so stupid! I only knew Sam a day and I've run away with him! What the hell is wrong with me!"

"You can't leave," Dean came up behind her carrying a bag of food with him.

"I'm not planning on it," Ella said quietly, defensively.

"Good, 'cause it would break Sammy's heart," Dean gruffed, walking into the Library.

"It would break mine to," Ella retorted, expecting one of the usual sarcastic replies she'd been getting, but instead all Dean did was smile at her.

"You can't eat in there!" The lanky boy behind the desk scolded 'Scully'.

"I'll get him," Ella smiled at Dean before opening the door, "Sam! Food!"

And after that moment the three of them grew closer together until they considered each other family. Ella kept her promise and stayed out of harms way (sometimes) and the boys kept doing their jobs and for a short period they were happy. But of course the Winchesters and anyone with them could never be happy.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed one day as Sam and Ella walked through the motel door of Dean's room, "I have a way to get your soul back!"

"Right I keep forgetting my boyfriend doesn't have a soul," Ella murmured, sitting on the side of the bed.

"What is it?" Sam asked, glancing at Ella worriedly. He was constantly feeling guilty for bringing her into the life.

"Just a spell," Dean said, but he was lying. What he was really planning on doing was making a deal with Death. That's right Death, as in the four horsemen. The Death.

"Cool," Sam nodded, ever since he found Ella he realized he needed his soul back, "What do we need?"

"Leave that part up to me," Dean smiled, he was desperate.


End file.
